Pathway of Maybes
by ParadoxicallyRandom
Summary: DennisDemelza freeverse: It's not like there's a fixed destination in life, is there? You two could end up a brilliant constellation, and just as easily, a fallen, forgotten star.


**This is mainly...for my own benefit, actually. (But I hope you enjoy it, anyway.)**

**The purposes?**

**1. To prove that there's still a _plausible_ pairing that hasn't been explored yet...**

**2. To prove that I can invent aforementioned pairing. (Can't believe nobody's written this before, actually.)**

**3. To prove that I can write a freeverse that isn't so bad it's earth-shattering.**

**I probably won't be able to accomplish the third purpose, but whatevs. Poetry...is fun. XD**

**Read, and review. I'm in uncharted territory here, so anything you say is welcome. (I'd rather have ten flames than one positive, you know.)**

**So yeah. Paradox out.**

* * *

><p>He <em>really<em> was **h a** p py

_**even** _though

you can't define **_happiness_**

can you

_Dennis_?

-Dennis-Creevey-

-third-year-

-_brother_-of-the-obsessive-**photo**grapher-

-particularly-_abysmal-_at-**_Potions_**-(and _awfully_ proud of the fact)-

**a**

**n**

**d**

you are

_oh_-_so_-much-_**happier**_

than you've **ever** been

in your

_entire_ **life**

And _even though_ the **_happiest_ **people have **holes** in their *hearts*...

you

have

**n o n e**

be_cause_

**b**

**e**

**c**

**a**

**u**

**s**

**e**

it's just all part of -_perfection_-

isn't it, _darling _**?**

-the _scribbled_ letters to your **father** at _home_-

-the **late _nights_ **when you and **_Colin_ **practice last year's_** D.A.** spells_ (and **destroy **_half_ the common room)-

-and even the day when you **accidentally**-_on purpose_ fell into the lake for the _second_ time-

- **e v e n** . _**t h a t**_ -

x**x**x**x**x

**S**

**h**

**e**

was **_happy _**too

~Demelza~Robins~

~fourth-year~

~**a**_little_**more**_than_~somewhat~decent~at~_**Charms**_~

~_almost_~a~**c**h**a**s**e**r~(**so . _so_ . so** close ...)~

Always

**r**

**e**

**a**

**c**

**h**

**i**

**n**

**g**

_sometimes_ **catch**ing

~but it's the **_journey_**, not the **destination**~(_right_?)~

_and_

**s**

**o**

she was _**happy**_

_and_

**s**

**o**

she had no

**holes** in her _heart_

**_either_...**

_'cause_

~she could _fly_~

~and study ~**AncientRunes**_Herbology_Transfiguration_**A**s**t**r**o**n**o**m**y**_~ _terribly_ late at **night** in the library~

~and giggle and _gossip_ and **laugh**~(because in spite of _**everything**_, she was **_still_ **a _fourth-year_)~

~and when it **all** became _too much_~

~she could just _**fly** _a bit _more_, couldn't she?~

~**can't** you, Demelza?~

x**x**x**x**x

_**T h e y**_ had **s e** en

~-_each-other-_~

**b e f** o re

in the

**c**

**~ o**

**r**

**r ~**

**i**

**~ d**

**o**

**r ~**

**s**

but he first (truly) **_saw_** _her_

during

Quidditch _tryouts_

**a.n.d**

she looked so _alive_

(According to _Colin's_ running commentary, _Ginny Weasley_ flew **ten**x**times**x**better**)

(and **she** _fancied_ the _captain_ so - )

(and **he possibly **_fancied_ her too and - )

(and the _real_ decision was the one for **_keeper_ **because - )

_but_

**s**

**h**

**e**

(**Demelza**)

was

_beautiful_

simply

because

~ she **_was_ **~

(existence~being~life)**?**

x**x**x**x**x

A.n.d

she first

saw

**h**

**i**

**m**

_when_**?**

**Perhaps**

_never_

**e**

**v**

**e**

**r**

perhaps it's all a ~ maybe~

**oh**, _beautiful_ possibilities

-maybe-

ended

**t**

**h**

**a**

**t**

_very_ day

at the

Quidditch **pitch**

-~-noticed once

t h e n

**d**

**~r**

**i**

**f~**

**t**

**~e**

**d**

**a** **w** ay

x**x**x**x**x

But _darlings_,

if we're on the **topic **of

m.a.y.b.e?

**T**

**h**

**e**

**n**

maybe

**a**

**t**

his

first-_first_!

**Hogsmeade** visit

when

Colin (_may_) **a b a** n don him (oh, how _dramatic_)

for an _instant_

a-n-d

he (_may_)

-pick- up

one (or two..._three_?)

Cockroach~-~**Cluster**(_s_)

_un-witting-ly_

b-u-t

s h e/**s h e**\s h e (_may_)

stop him

_just_~like~**that**

a n d

~_grimace_~

and

place her hand in his

_just_~like~**that**

x**x**x**x**x

And _that_

(-Dennis-Creevey-

**a**

**n**

**d**

~Demelza~Robins~)

_that_

is how

**m.a.y.b.e**

~-you-~ can _become_

**something**

(_special_?)

a -_laugh_- for a ~**smile**~(y'know, _that_ **smile**)~

a -cockroach-**cluster**- for a ~**fizzing**~whizbee~

and

**m**

**a**

**y**

**b**

**e**

in a y.e.a.r

(give or take)

a -_heart_-**wrenching**-sob-(of loss, what else)- for a ~**rib**~_crushing_~hug~

and

in **a**_tiny_**bit**_after_that

a -heart- for a ~heart~

_maybe_?

x**x**x**x**x

**B**

**u**

**t**

my _dears_

that's **j u s t**

a

**too** _far_ in the

**f**

**u**

**t**

**u**

**r**

**e**

to

_consider_

so we'll **just**

*_leave_*

**leave** you

there

on the

Quidditch **pitch**

-the-_snap_-of-**his**-camera-

~the~**wind**~in~your~_hair_~

~-_**happiness**_-~(**?**)

x**x**x**x**x

**-~-Fin**


End file.
